


Das Mädchen Charlotte in den Fängen des Orgasmopols

by Girlvert



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Vomiting, puke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlvert/pseuds/Girlvert





	Das Mädchen Charlotte in den Fängen des Orgasmopols

**In den Fängen des Orgasmopols**

Nach langer Kreativpause habe ich mal wieder die Zeit gefunden eine Geschichte der besonders perversen Art zu schreiben. Natürlich liegt „Perversität“ immer im Auge des Betrachters. Trotzdem eine kleine Warnung: Diese Erzählung ist nichts für Saubermänner!  
Die Geschichte handelt von einem jungen deutschen Mädchen namens Charlotte (18), das aus gutem Hause stammt und in die Fänge einer weltweitoperierenden Geheimorganisation, dem Orgasmopol gerät, die sich unter dem Deckmantel einer vermeintlichen Casting Agentur nach außen hin eine seriöse Fassade einnimmt.   
Erfolgreichster Headhunter dieser Agentur ist der ebenso charismatische wie auch skrupellose Mr. Brown, der zusammen mit seiner nicht minder moralisch verkommenden Partnerin Shirley, jedes Mittel anzuwenden bereit ist, um unsere geliebten blutjungen Schulmädchen einmal nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu erniedrigen und zu missbrauchen.   
Die beschriebenen Fantasien und Praktiken werden dabei bisweilen im „braunen“ Bereich angesiedelt sein und das ist natürlich nicht im politischen Sinne gemeint!

Charlotte – 18   
Leonie – 10  
Maximilian – 22   
Richard – 43   
Luise – 41   
Mr Brown – 38  
Shirley – 32

Charlotte von Heidenreich

Inmitten eines Hamburger Nobelviertels wuchs sie auf, Charlotte, mit ihren 18 Jahren noch blutjung, im Herzen doch noch ein unschuldiges, rechts unbedarftes Mädchen mit großen Träumen. Was sie von gleichaltrigen Mädchen aber unterschied, war ihre von Gott gegebene Natürlichkeit. Oft reichte nur ein Lächeln von ihr oder ein leichtes Streicheln durchs Haar und schon war man im Herzen berührt. Den Hang zur Tüchtigkeit und Fleiß trägt sie schon im Namen. Seit ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr engagierte sie sich für die Grüne Jugend und mit großem Eifer nimmt sie an Veranstaltungen der aktuellen Fridays For Future Bewegung teil. Die Zukunft unseres blauen Planeten liegt ihr zweifelsohne sehr am Herzen. Ihre Talente kultiviert sie am Klavier und im Schulorchester, zu ihren Lieblingskomponisten gehören Chopin und Gustav Mahler. Moderne Popmusik oder gar Fernsehunterhaltung sagen ihr so ganz und gar nicht zu und ignoriert diese weitgehend. Jedoch fühlt sie sich oft innerlich sehr zerrissen, denn der verschwenderische Lebensstil ihrer Familie möchte so gar nicht in ihr Weltbild passen. Ihr Vater, Richard, einflussreicher Anwalt und zugleich Patriarch der Heidenreichs führt ein wahres Luxusleben und zählt neben einer prächtigen Villa auch eine wahre Bonzenkarre sein eigen. Die Mutter, Luise, ist da etwas bodenständiger und arbeitet als Lehrerin an einer angesehenen Privatschule, die auch Charlotte zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern Leonie (10) und Maximilian (22) zu besuchen pflegt. Zu ihrer kleinen Schwester Leonie hat sie ein sehr inniges Verhältnis und wacht wie ein Schutzengel über sie. Sie hilft ihr bei den Hausaufgaben und begleitet sie regelmäßig zum Ballettunterricht, wo die kleine Leonie schon einige Erfolgserlebnisse verzeichnen konnte. Anders hingegen sieht das Verhältnis zu ihrem älteren Bruder Maximilian aus. Als Juniorpartner in der Anwaltskanzlei des Vaters, hat er es trotz seines jungen Jahres schon zu einigen Ruhm gebracht. Natürlich blieben die Spuren des Erfolges nicht aus, hochnäsig und arrogant mit Hang zum Glücksspiel, das sind seine Haupt Charaktereigenschaften. Charlotte verachtet ihn, ob seines blasierten Starrsinns jeden Tag mehr. 

Sexuelle Erfahrungen hat Charlotte trotz ihres geschlechtsreifen Alters nur wenige gemacht, bis auf etwas Petting und erste Annäherungsversuche ihres aktuellen Freundes Daniel, denen sie mit einer gewissen Reserviertheit begegnete, kommt wohl die Bezeichnung Jungfrau der Wahrheit noch am nächsten. Allerdings wird bei den Heidenreichs über Sexualität auch so gut wie nie gesprochen und wenn doch, dann erfolgt dies mehr in aufklärerischer Absicht. 

Abends bei den Heidenreichs

Im Speisezimmer des prachtvollen Herrenhauses der Heidenreichs spielten sich am Abend des 23. Mai folgende Szenen ab. Das Kaminfeuer loderte mit knisternder Flamme und eine unheilschwangere Atmosphäre hing in der Luft. Mutter Luise servierte das Abendessen, es gab Rehrücken mit Röstkartoffeln, Charlotte bestand darauf, nur etwas Gemüse zu Essen, was ihr Vater und ihr Bruder Maximilian mit kritischen Blicken erwiderten. 

„Du bist schon ganz blass geworden Charlotte von dem ganzen veganen Zeug, das du dir die ganze Zeit in dich reinstopfst, um nicht zu sagen, siehst du richtig kränklich aus!“, sagte ihr Vater Richard in barschem Tonfall. 

„Ach, Vater diese Diskussion hatten wir doch schon, allen schon der Geruch von Fleisch bereitet mir ein Gefühl von Unbehagen und lass mich nicht wieder mit den armen Tieren anfangen…“, entgegnete Charlotte ihm trotzig. 

„Na ein bisschen Fett auf den Rippen könnte dir gar nicht schaden Liebes, du bist ganz schön dünn geworden“, fügte Luise hinzu. (Daraufhin schüttelte Charlotte nur unverstanden leicht den Kopf.)

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn sie nur an Selleriestangen rumlutscht“, meine Maximilian scherzhaft und nahm einen herzhaften Bissen von dem Fleisch zu sich.

Luise: „Hast du es Vater schon erzählt?“

Charlotte: “Was meinst du?“

Luise: „Na die Sache, die du mir heute Morgen erzählt hast.“

Charlotte: „Ach so, na eigentlich wollte ich damit warten, bis ich es hinter mich gebracht habe, ich weiß ja ohnehin, dass nur wieder Diskussionen geben wird.“

Richard: „Was willst du hinter dich bringen? Jetzt tut mal nicht so geheimnisvoll“

Charlotte: „Nun, Vater. Ich habe nächste Woche einen Termin zum Fotoshooting für eine Jugendzeitschrift.“

Richard: „Was?? Das kommt mir gar nicht in Frage. Du bist meine Tochter, eine echte Heidenreich und ich verbiete dir dich von irgend so einem schmierigen Fotografen ablichten zu lassen!“

Maximilian: „Beruhig dich Richard, es wird ja nicht gleich der Playboy sein!“

Luise: „Hör auf Maximilian, solche Bemerkungen sind hier wirklich unangebracht!“

Richard: „Charlotte solltest du es tatsächlich erwägen, dich auf diese schändliche Art und Weise bloßstellen zu lassen und unseren Familiennamen in den Schmutz ziehen, dann werde ich Konsequenzen ziehen. Dann… dann enterbe ich dich!!“

Sichtlich erbost und mit Zornesfalten auf der Stirn schlug Richard mit beiden Fäusten fest auf den Tisch, sodass ein dumpfes Geräusch zu vernehmen war und so die abendliche Diskussion zu einem unrühmlichen Ende brachte. Charlotte und die anderen blieben sprachlos zurück. Luise legte noch als Zeichen der Ermutigung ihren Arm auf Charlottes Schulter, die anderen Sprösslinge blieben sprachlos zurück. 

An einem unbekannten Ort

Ein paar Wochen zuvor! In einem hoch technologisierten Gebäude entlang endloser Flure war als Hintergrundgeräusch das ständige klickern und klackern von kühlschrankhohen Supercomputern zu hören. Hinter einer Panzerwand eines Panikraumes betrachtete mit adlersaugen ein geheimnisvoller Mann das Geschehen. 

Mister X: „Die Computer sind mit allen notwendigen Parametern gefüttert, die Leitungen zu allen Agenturen dieser Stadt angezapft, jetzt kann es nicht mehr lange dauern“, flüsterte er mit schweißgetränkter Stirn wie im Fiebertraum vor sich her. Dieser Mann war von einer fixen Idee besessen, darüber bestand überhaupt kein Zweifel. Dann plötzlich blinkte in Begleitung eines markerschütterndes Signaltones ein rotes Treffersymbol auf dem überdimensionalen Bildschirm im Zentrum des Raumes auf. Die Arbeit von Monaten sollte sich schließlich ausgezahlt haben. Auf dem Screen waren die Gesichter gleich mehrerer junger Damen zu sehen, aber zu Mr. X erstaunen hatte nur eine von Ihnen ein extrem hohes Rating von 98 %! „Jackpot“, dachte er sich und machte sich gleich daran, die Daten der Dame aufzuschreiben. Wie ihr sicherlich schon geahnt habt handelte es sich bei der Dame um keine geringere als Charlotte selbst. Mr. X war bei Leibe kein gewöhnlicher Mann. Im Auftrag einer ominösen Geheimorganisation, des so genannten Orgasmopols, wurde ihm aufgetragen, anhand ganz bestimmter Daten neues Frischfleisch ans Land zu ziehen und ganz nach Wünschen zahlungskräftiger Kunden entsprechend zu behandeln. Dabei sollten moralisch-ethische Schranken überhaupt keine Rolle spielen, schließlich arbeitete man für ein höheres Ziel, nämlich den erstarkten Feminismus der Neuzeit mit Stumpf und Stiel zu bekämpfen. Dabei war der männliche Phallus das geeignetste aller Mittel! Das Orgasmopol verfügte über weit verzweigte Netzwerke, die es den Betreibern ermöglichten sollten, am nahezu jeden gewünschten Ort Zugriff auf die begehrte Ware zu haben. Über die Hintermänner dieser Organisation weiß man bis heute herzlich wenig, man vermutet sie aber irgendwo in Ostasien. Japan vielleicht, wo sich bekanntlich gut betuchte Großinvestoren mit einem ausgewählten Mädchengeschmack gern aufhalten.Das sogenannte Lockmittel war dabei immer auf die Bedürfnisse und Wünsche der heißen Ware zurechtgeschnitten, stand das Mädchen auf heiße Schlitten, lud man sie zu einer Spritztour ein. Wollte das Mädchen die Welt erkunden, bot man ihr eine Weltreise an, natürlich immer mit dem gewissen Spitzengefühl und der Raffinesse, die ein Unterfangen dieser Art nun mal bedürfen.  
In Charlottes Fall war dies ein fingiertes Fotoshooting! 

Ein paar Tage vergingen. Außer sich vor Freude hielt Mr. X. gerade die Bewerbungsmappe einer gewissen Charlotte von Heidenreich in den Händen. Eckpunkte lasen sich wie folgt:

Name: Charlotte von Heidenreich  
Geburtsdatum: 13.03.2002  
Geburtsort: Hamburg  
Größe: 172 cm  
Gewicht: 63 kg  
Haarfarbe: Haselnussbraun  
Augenfarbe: Blau  
Hobbys: Malen, Zeichnen, Klavier, 

Lieber Herr Brown, 

auf Anraten einer guten Freundin erfuhr ich von Ihrem Casting für die Jugendzeitschrift   
Young, Proud and Beautiful. Mein Herz denkt Grün! Schon als junges Mädchen betrachtete ich die Welt um mich herum, und wunderte mich, warum es die Erwachsenen es einem immer so schwer machen. Eigentlich ist es doch ganz einfach. Weniger Konsum, mehr Nachhaltigkeit! Sie sind wohl das erste wirklich Grüne Modelabel, das genau diesen Grundsetzen folgt und dafür möchte ich ihnen danken. Für andere Mädchen meines Alters möchte ich Wegbereiterin und Vorbild zu gleich sein und mich daher als neues Gesicht für ihre neue Modelinie bewerben. 

Ihre Charlotte von Heidenreich 

Das Casting

So war nun endlich Charlottes heiß ersehnter Tag gekommen. Allen Widerständen und vor allem der unverhohlen ausgestoßenen Drohung ihres Vaters zum Trotz machte sich Charlotte auf den Weg. Die genaue Adresse nebst Wegbeschreibung bekam sie erst eine Stunde vor dem eigentlichen Termin per SMS auf ihr Handy geschickt. Durch endlose Häuserschluchten führte ihr Weg bis ins Industriegebiet am Rande der Stadt, hier war weit und breit keine Menschen Seele nur ein einsamer Betonbau, der sich fast schon bedrohlich wie ein Bunker aus der Erde erhob. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und betrat das eigenartige Gebäude. In einem Vorraum saß in Uniform eine Art Schutzmann, in der einen Hand hielt er einen Kaffee in der anderen einen Tablet-PC. Er sendete wohl gerade etwas nach oben. Als er das Mädchen bemerkte, sah er es nur mit verächtlichen Blicken an. Charlotte frug ihn, ob sie hier richtig war. Etwas wortkarg nickte der Mann nur und wies auf eine Treppe. „Dritter Stock“, zischte er ihr zu. Über eine enge Wendeltreppe führte der Weg nach oben, es waren weit und breit keine Fenster zu sehen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Doch im dritten Stockwerk angekommen erblickte sie überraschender Weise einen hochmodernen Bürokomplex mit Glastüren und einem langen Flur im Wartebereich.  
Im Vorzimmer saß eine besonders aufreizend gekleidete Dame mit auffallend roten Haaren, einem sehr kurzen, fast schon provokativ wirkenden schwarzen Minirock. Die üppige Oberweite war in ein enges Korsett gezwängt. Und dazu noch diese faszinierend blasse Haut.

Die Frau ging mit anmutigen Schritten auf die Glastür zu, öffnete diese und nahm Charlotte in Empfang. 

Shirley: „Guten Morgen junge Dame, du musst Charlotte sein. Schön, dass du hier bist. Ich hoffe du hast gut hergefunden? Darf ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten, ein Glas Champagner vielleicht?“

Sichtlich beeindruckt und fast sprachlos vor Eindrücken nahm sie Shirleys Angebot an. Charlotte schlenderte ein wenig über den roten Teppich des Eingangsbereiches entlang. Noch konnte sie nicht ahnen, dass ihr Schicksal durch das Betreten dieses Komplexes bereits besiegelt war. An den Wänden waren überall Fotos von sehr jungen Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern zu sehen. Manche von ihnen steckten frech die Zunge heraus oder gewährten tiefe Einblicke in ihren Mundraum. 

„Wohnt hier ein Zahnarzt?“, dachte sie sich scherzhaft. Shirley musterte derweil das Mädchen von Kopf bis Fuß und warf ihr unbemerkt laszive Blicke zu und schnalzte sogar etwas mit der Zunge.   
Ein paar Minuten vergingen, dann geleitete Shirley Charlotte zu Mr. Browns Büro. Sehr euphorisch, fast schon überschwänglich begrüßte sie ein gutaussehender Mann mittleren Alters, er war recht athletisch gebaut, trug einen schwarzen Designeranzug und um den Hals eine recht klobige Fotokamera. Mr Brown sprühte förmlich vor aufdringlichem Charme. Shirley verabschiedete sich fürs erste. 

Im Büro des Mannes lagen vermeintliche Leseproben der besagten Jugendzeitschrift Young, Proud and Beautiful aus, die Charlotte interessiert betrachtete. 

Mr. Brown: „Wie ich sehe interessierst du dich sehr für Mode. Ich muss dir auch erstmal ein Kompliment machen, man sieht wirklich selten so hübsche junge Mädchen wie dich, die so adrett gekleidet sind. Komm lass dich mal anschauen“

Die Augen des Mannes klebten förmlich an Charlotte. Doch wer sollte es ihm verdenken? Das junge Mädchen hatte sich für diesen besonderen Tag wirklich fein herausgeputzt. Sie trug einen Scharlachroten Wollmantel aus feinstem Kaschmir, darunter ein sehr kurzes graues Kleid von Dolce und Gabana, das mit zahlreichen Blumenapplikationen verziert war. Komplettiert wurde ihr Outfit durch edle Wildlederstiefel und funkelnden Strass besetzten Strümpfen, die ihren Waden besonders schmeichelten. Überhaupt hatten gerade Charlottes hübschen langen Beine nebst ihrer ruhigen Stimme und wohl distinguierten Ausdrucksweise eine außerordentliche Faszination auf Mr. Brown ausgeübt. Nach der ersten Bestandsaufnahme bot ihr Mr. Brown einen Platz auf seinem Sofa an. Charlotte legte ihre Handtasche ab und setzte sich. Auf dem Tisch lagen ein paar Leseproben der vermeintlichen Jugendzeitschrift Young, Proud and Beautiful, die Charlotte aufmerksam studierte. 

Mr. Brown: „Gefällt dir unser Konzept?“, fragte sie Mr. Brown, der Charlottes Neugier sogleich registrierte. 

Charlotte: „Aber Ja, Mr. Brown, diese Models sehen alle so natürlich hübsch aus. Kaum Makeup und mir gefällt das natürliche Setting der Aufnahmen, als wären sie einfach so im Augenblick entstanden.“

Mr. Brown: „Das hast du schon gut erkannt Charlotte, weißt du, unsere Kunden, ähm… ich meine Leserschaft schätzt uns gerade deshalb. Und ich muss dir sagen, deine erfrischend natürliche Art passt da ganz wunderbar ins Konzept, darum möchte ich dich Fragen, ob du nicht Lust auf ein paar Probeaufnahmen hättest, ganz unverbindlich.“

Charlotte (etwas verunsichert): „Aber Mr. Brown, ich habe doch kaum Erfahrung mit dem Modelling, ich möchte hier niemanden enttäuschen“

Mr. Brown: „Keine Sorge Charlotte, das macht die Aufnahmen nur authentischer!“

Zusammen betreten Mr. Brown und Charlotte den sogenannten Setraum, den Shirley schon einmal vorsorglich vorher vorbereitet hatte. In dem Setraum lagen allerlei Utensilien wie bunte Bälle, Sportgeräte wie Tennisschläger, Fototapeten und anderes. Charlotte machte sich locker und übte die ersten Posen. 

Mr. Brown gab ihr dabei einfache Anweisungen, wie sie posieren sollte, dabei schaute er stets durch den Sucher seiner Kamera und machte eine Aufnahme nach der anderen. Dabei zoomte er immer wieder auf ihr hübsches Gesicht oder ihren Beinen, die ihn ganz besonders interessierten. Überhaupt hatte er eine gewisse Schwäche für junge Mädchen in kurzen Kleidern und Charlottes Beine fand er einfach zum Anbeißen. 

Fast unbemerkt gesellte sich Mr. Browns überaus attraktive Partnerin Shirley dazu, sie beobachtete Charlotte beim Posieren und flüsterte ihrem Gatten immer wieder etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin er jedes Mal verächtlich grinste. 

Mr. Brown: “So ich glaube jetzt haben wir genug Aufnahmen, lasst und die Bilder mal gemeinsam auswerten. Charlotte großes Lob an dich. Für dein erstes Mal hast du deine Sache wirklich gut gemacht.“, „Was sagst denn du dazu Shirley?“

„Na, wer hätte das gedacht? Unsere Charlotte ist ja ein wahres Naturtalent!“, antwortete Shirley mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton in der Stimme. 

Während ihr Mr. Brown ein paar der seiner Meinung besseren Aufnahmen auf einem Monitor zeigte, wurde sein Gebaren immer aufdringlicher. Heimlich legte er nämlich seine Hand auf ihr von ihrem Kleid kaum bedecktes Knie und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Wie erstarrt registrierte Charlotte dies und fühlte seine starke männliche Hand auf ihrer Haut. Er ging sogar noch etwas weiter und schob den Saum ihres Kleides noch ein wenig nach oben, sodass er mit seinen Fingern ihre Oberschenkel spüren könnte. 

Charlotte: „Mr. Brown, sie beschämen mich, nehmen Sie bitte ihre Hand da weg!“

Mr. Brown: „Aber, aber wer wird denn gleich. Ich glaube dir fehlt die richtige Einstellung. Du freches Rotzgör!“

Sichtlich schockiert von Mr. Browns Verhalten machte sie schon Anstalten den Raum wieder zu verlassen, aber Shirley, die die Tür schon mal vorsorglich verriegelt hatte, stellte sich ihr mit drohender Geste in den Weg.

Shirley: „So junges Fräulein jetzt werden andere Seiten aufgezogen, du setzt dich jetzt wieder schön hin! … Sonst!“

Mr. Brown nahm sie auf dem Sofa in die Mangel, wo sie mit defensiver Körperhaltung kauerte.   
„Lass dich mal genauer anschauen!“, sagte er und legte seinen rechten Arm um ihren Kopf. 

„Was für einen schönen zarten Mund du hast. Mach ihn mal schön weit auf!“. Durch die Drohgebärden Shirleys sichtlich eingeschüchtert, tat das Mädchen schließlich wie ihm geheißen. 

„Mach schön ahhhhh“, forderte Shirley sie auf. 

Charlotte öffnete daraufhin ihren Mund so weit wie sie konnte, mit glühenden Augen betrachtete Mr. Brown nun, das ihm gebotene Bild. Mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe, die er flink aus seiner Hemdtasche zog, leuchtete er ihr in den Hals. Perfekte Zähne, die wie Perlen funkelten und eine schöne rosige Zunge, die von etwas Speichel benetzt war, erfreuten sein Herz. 

„So jetzt leg mal dein Köpfchen etwas zurück, und schön weit aufmachen!“ 

Mr. Brown konnte nun ganz tief in ihren Hals Blicken, sah ihr Gaumenzäpchen und ihre Mandeln. Charlottes Gesichtsausdruck war von leichtem Ekel erfüllt.   
„Was für ein geiler zarter Mädchenmund!“, „Shirley, schau mal!“. 

Shirley kam näher und beugte sich über Charlottes weit geöffneten Mund. „Hmm, das gefällt mir schon sehr gut. Ein echter Blasmund wie er im Buche steht. Ich erkenne das auf den ersten Blick.

„Hörst du Charlotte, Shirley kennt sich aus, sie spricht da aus Erfahrung.“, sagte Mr. Brown mit einem hämischen Schmunzeln. 

„Na, dann gestehe schon Charlotte du hast doch deinem Daddy als kleines Mädchen sicher einen abgeblasen, hmm…, stimmt’s oder stimmt es nicht?“

„Na los gestehe schon, du Teenieschlampe!“, fuhr Shirley sie barsch an. 

Charlotte, die nicht recht wusste, wie mit dieser abscheulichen Frage umzugehen war, war sichtlich errötet und schwieg verstört.   
„Ist das so schwer zu verstehen“, fuhr Mr. Brown weiter, „Wir wollen wissen, ob du deinem Daddy einen geblasen hast“.   
„Dein Daddy tut mir schon irgendwie leid, konnte sich bestimmt nicht wehren damals, als du mit deinen flinken Händchen an seiner Hose warst, und ihm seinen Schwanz aus der Hose geangelt hast. Nicht wahr?“, „Hast ihm sicherlich lautstark einen abgeschmatzt und ihm die Eier schön leer gesaugt“. „Brauchst es gar nicht leugnen, wir können das Sperma fast noch riechen“, resümierte Shirley und gab Charlotte eine saftige Ohrfeige, dass es nur so knallte. 

Mr. Brown daraufhin: “Das junge Mädchen ist sich wohl zu fein für Details, aber ich habe schon eine Idee, wie wir dir wieder Manieren einbläuen können.“

Mr. Brown: „Shirley, was meinst du, was ist die gerechte Strafe, für ein Mädchen, dass ihren Daddy bläst und es einfach nicht eingestehen möchte?“

Shirley: „Da gibt es nur die Höchststrafe! Dieses schmutzige Mädchenmaul muss gereinigt werden!“

Mr. Brown: „Gut, dann ist das Urteil einstimmig gefällt“

Die Spezialbehandlung

Nachdem das Urteil über Charlotte gefällt war, musste sie sich auf den Boden Knien. Mr. Brown sorgte dafür, dass sie fortan Shirleys Befehlen gehorchte. Er blieb dabei hinter ihr und hielt ihre Arme im festen Griff hinter ihren Rücken verschränkt. Charlotte war vollständig wehrlos. Mit verstörtem Blick registrierte sie, wie Shirley langsam auf zu kam. Shirley streichelte zunächst sanft über Charlottes Kopf, um sie in falsche Sicherheit zu wiegen. 

Mr. Brown: “Weißt du Charlotte, Shirley hat da eine ganz besondere Vorliebe, sie ist nämlich eine richtige Arschfick-Königin. Nicht wahr Shirley, du stehst doch total auf Arschficken!“

Shirley: “Es gibt nichts geileres, als sich als Frau von einem großen harten Schwanz in den Arsch ficken zu lassen, ein phantastisches Gefühl!“

Charlotte blickt darauf nach oben zu Shirley rüber, die sich gerade vor Charlotte aufbäumt sich umdreht und sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt. Langsam vorbeugt. Ihr kurzer schwarzer Minirock offenbart dabei, dass sie absolut keine Unterwäsche trägt. Und sie nun mit blankem Arsch und weit gespreizten Beinen vor ihr steht. Charlotte, die solch ein obszönes Schauspiel überhaupt nicht gewohnt ist, versucht nun krampfhaft, ihren Kopf in eine andere Richtung zu wenden, aber Mr. Brown zwängte ihren Kopf regelrecht wieder in Position. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Charlotte nun auf Shirleys endlos langen Beinen, die durch die schwarzen Stöckelschuhe mit hohen Pfennigabsätzen zusätzlich gestreckt und in roten Netzstrümpfen gefangen waren, die ihr gerade so bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichten. Ihre Waden kamen dabei besonders gut zur Geltung, waren diese doch sehr athletisch-muskulös wie bei einer römischen Skulptur herausgebildet. 

Mr. Brown: „Ist das nicht ein schöner Anblick. So ein wohl geformter Frauenarsch, der nur knapp unter dem Minirock hervorblitzt. Man kann sogar denn Ansatz ihrer Fotze sehen. Los Shirley beug dich noch etwas nach vorn. Charlotte soll alles sehen!“

Das ließ sich Shirley natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und beugte sich noch etwas weiter über einen Bürotisch, mit ihren Händen zog sie ihren Minirock noch ein paar cm nach oben, so dass ihr geiler Arsch fast vollständig entblößt war und nun endlich den Blick auf ihr Arschloch frei gab. Mit den Fingern fing sie sogleich an, die Arschbacken schön etwas durchzukneten und zu entspannen. In rhythmischen Bewegungen, die die Anmut eines Tanzes hatten, zog sie ihre Arschbacken immer wieder auseinander und ergötze sich erkennbar, an den verstörten Reaktionen des unschuldigen Mädchens Charlotte. 

Mr. Brown: „Schau jetzt genau hin Charlotte, jetzt kommt gleich Shirleys ganz besonderes Talent.“

Shirley machte noch ein paar rhythmische Bewegungen, bevor sie dann ein wenig innehielt, und nun mit aller Kraft ihre Arschbacken auseinanderzog, und diese in dieser Position hielt. Charlottes Blick fiel nun direkt auf Shirleys Arschloch, das erst wie ein geschlossener runzliger Ring wirkte. Je mehr sich Shirley aber entspannte, konnte sie allein durch Gedankenkraft ihren Anus immer weiter öffnen. Es sah fast so aus als würde ihr Arschloch selbst nach Luft schnappen und ohne großes Hinzutun immer weiter öffnen. 

Mr. Brown: “Ist das nicht herrlich Charlotte, ist das nicht ein geiler Anblick, schau nur wie sich Shirleys Arschloch immer weiter aufdehnt. Es ist fast so als würde sie von einem unsichtbaren Schwanz in den Arsch gefickt werden.“

Diese Gedanken, gefielen Shirley natürlich sichtlich, ihr stöhnen wurde lauter und lauter. Bestimmt 6 cm Durchmesser hatte ihr geweitetes Arschloch bereits angenommen und war zu einem perfekt runden Klaffloch geformt, dass tiefe Einblicke in Shirleys Hintern gewährte. Shirley stöhnte jedes Mal lustvoll, je weiter sich ihre Arschfotze aufdehnte. 

In einer Art Fluchtbewegung schüttelte Charlotte von dem Anblick angewidert jedes Mal ihren Kopf zu Seite, was aber von Mr. Brown natürlich nicht ungeahndet blieb. Und er sicherstellte, dass sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, dieses ganz besondere Schauspiel verfolgte. 

Mr. Brown: „Ich hoffe der Anblick gefällt dir Charlotte. Das hat ja fast schon etwas Hypnotisches, meinst du nicht?“, „Nur nicht schüchtern du kleine Schlampe, nimm deiner Hände zur Hilfe!“

Charlotte musste nun ihre zarten Hände auf Shirleys wohlgeformten Arschbacken legen, noch etwas zögernd und schüchtern, begann sie nun Shirleys Arschbacken zu kneten. Shirley genoss es sichtlich, und forderte sie auf sie zu lecken!

Shirley: „Komm schon du kleine Teenager-Hure, leck schön meinen Arsch, ich will deine weiche Zunge spüren. Mr Brown drückte daraufhin Charlottes Kopf kraftvoll gegen ihren Arsch. 

Mr. Brown: „Los Zunge raus, und losgeleckt. Leck schön die Innenseite aus.“

Sichtlich angewidert und mit nur sehr starkem Widerwillen begann Charlotte auch die Innenseite von Shirleys fast schon grotesk aufgedehntes Arschloch zu lecken. Shirley bewegte sich dazu rhythmisch und presste ihren Arsch immer dichter auf Charlottes Gesicht. 

Shirley: „Boah, ist das geil. Fast so geil wie Arschficken! Jeder ihrer Zungenschläge lässt mein Arschloch mächtig zucken, ich kann es gleich nicht mehr halten! “

Mr. Brown: „Tu dir keinen Zwang an Shirley, zeig der kleinen Teeniefotze hier, was wir mit Lügnerinnen machen.“

Shirley (lustvoll stöhnend): „Oh ja, das wäre das Größte für mich, bitte Charlotte hör nicht auf! Leck schön weiter, oh ja, ist das geil. Ich komme gleich!“

Charlotte wie in Trance leckte daraufhin unaufhörlich und immer tiefer Shirleys weit aufgedehntes Arschloch, Shirley presste ihren Arsch immer fester in Charlottes Gesicht, um auch jeden ihrer Zungenschläge spüren zu können. 

Shirley: „Ahh, ich komme jetzt, ich spüre es! Ahhhh“   
Begleitet von einem lauten lustvollen Stöhnen presst sie nun ihre weit klaffende Arschfotze einige Zentimeter direkt über Charlottes weit geöffneten Mund, mit ihren Händen hielt sich Shirley krampfhaft an den Kanten des Bürotisches fest, über den sie sich die ganze Zeit über gebeugt hatte, kniff die Augen vor Anstrengung immer fester zusammen, bis sie plötzlich von lauten, ganz unanständigen Geräuschen begleitet, in mehreren Schüben direkt in Charlottes weit aufgesperrtes Maul schiss! Die Scheiße ergoss sich wie eine unaufhaltsame stinkende braune Flut in Charlottes unschuldigen Mund. Zunächst kam nur braune Brühe aus Shirleys Arsch vulkanartig herausgeschossen, nach den ersten paar Schüben, kamen auch die ersten langen braunen Brocken! Charlottes unschuldiger junger Mädchenmund wurde dabei komplett zugeschissen!  
Das junge Mädchen röchelte und würgte daraufhin stark, Mr. Brown hielt ihr aber das Maul zu und verhinderte damit, dass Charlotte die Scheiße gleich wieder auskotzte. 

„Sei ein braves Mädchen und kau die Scheiße gut durch, hörst du?! Dann schluckst du alles runter.  
Schlucks runter du Fotze, los Schluck die Scheiße!“, drohte ihr Mr. Brown und hielt sie am Haus. Charlottes Würg und Kotzgeräusche wurden lauter. An ihrem Kinn lief etwas von der flüssigen Scheiße runter und tropfte direkt auf ihr Kleid, etwas davon platschte direkt auch auf ihre Knie. 

„Hmm, ist das nicht ein betörender Duft!“, kommentierte Shirley die Szenerie hämisch.

Mr. Brown betrachtete Charlottes zugeschissenes Maul wie ein Künstler sein Kunstwerk. „Shirley, damit hast du dich selbst übertroffen! Ich liebe es einfach, wenn du verzogenen Teenagern in den Hals scheißt!“

Shirley: „Hmmm, dass tat so gut! Wie du weißt konnte ich seit drei Tagen nicht mehr richtig scheißen, aber beim Anblick von diesem süßen, unschuldigen Mädchen hat meine Arschfotze, sofort gezuckt, da konnte ich die Scheiße natürlich nicht mehr lange bei mir halten. 

Charlottes Gesicht war vor Ekel grotesk verzerrt. Sie kaute langsam an den größeren Brocken Scheiße in ihrem Mund, der besonders bittere Geschmack und der intensive Gestank, brachten sie jedes Mal zum Würgen. Sie röchelte regelrecht nach Luft! Shirley und Mr. Brown hatten ihre sadistische Freude an den Würgegeräuschen des Mädchens. Mit seinem Handy machte Mr. Brown sogar ein paar Videoaufnahmen von Charlottes kotverschmierten Gesicht und ihrem Rumgewürge. 

Mr. Brown: “Nun, zeig doch mal, ob du auch wirklich alles geschluckt hast Charlotte, komm mach das Maul nochmal schön weit auf“. 

Das verängstigte Mädchen öffnete daraufhin langsam ihren Mund, ihr Mundraum war noch durch und durch von flüssiger Scheiße bedeckt. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Ständig kamen Würgreflexe nach. Und sie hatte hart zu kämpfen nicht gleich kotzen zu müssen. Aber Shirley und Mr. Brown waren natürlich keine Unmenschen. Mr. Brown baute sich vor der noch knieenden Charlotte auf, flink den Reisverschluss geöffnet, wurschtele er auch schon seinen harten Schwanz aus der Hose, während Shirley sicherstellte, dass Charlottes Mund weiterhin weit geöffnet blieb. „Wasser marsch!“, juxte Mr. Brown und pisste mit einem kräftigen Strahl direkt in Charlottes zugeschissenes Maul. Wie ein Sturzbach ergoss sich die warme Pisse in ihr Maul und hin und wieder schwappte etwas von der Pisse aus ihrem Mund, weil ihr Mund für die verabreichte Menge einfach zu klein war. 

Shirley: „Glaube wir müssen da ein bisschen nachstopfen, meinst du nicht?“

Das ließ sich Mr. Brown nicht zweimal sagen und gab Charlotte mit seinem großen harten Schwanz und der prallen Eichel erst noch links und rechts ein paar schallende Backpfeifen auf ihre schmutzigen Wangen. Dann pisste er wieder mit starkem Strahl, diesmal musste Charlotte aber den pissenden Schwanz direkt in den Mund nehmen, Shirley wichste dabei den pissenden Schwanz immer tiefer in Charlottes Hals, und presste den Kopf des Mädchens brutal dagegen. Damit nicht genug, hielt sie dem Mädchen auch noch die Nase zu, sodass Charlotte überhaupt keine Luft mehr bekam, als sie nach ein paar Sekunden ihren Finger wieder von ihrer Nase lies, schoss auch schon etwas Pisse aus ihren Nasenlöchern! Mr.Brown fickte sie mit brutalen, harten Stößen unaufhörlich in den Hals, bis er mit seiner Eichel gegen ihr Gaumenzäpchen stieß. Daraufhin musste Charlotte ganz entsetzlich kotzen! Wie bei einem Geysir kam eine undefinierbar grünlich-braune Masse aus ihrem Mund geschossen, während Mr. Brown sie davon unbeirrt immer noch ins Maul fickte. 

„Aber, aber, Charlotte. Nun, sie dir nur diese Schweinerei an, die Schuhe kann ich jetzt wegschmeißen“, konstatierte Mr. Brown, nachdem ihre Kotze mitten auf seine teuren Schuhe platzschte. 

Shirley lachte laut auf und nahm alles mit ihrem Handy auf und ließ eine Aufnahme von Charlottes Kotzattacke in Zeitlupe und Endlosschleife abspielen. 

Shirley: “Das wird unsere Kunden definitiv zu Frieden stellen. Das ist es!“

Noch nicht ganz, warf Mr. Brown ein. Und packte Charlotte nun an den Armen, zwang sie zum Aufstehen. An ihrer Kleidung tropfte immer noch etwas Pisse und Scheiße herunter. 

Mr. Brown: “Hast du nicht einen Freund, Charlotte? Heißt er nicht Daniel?“, „Ich will, dass, du ihn anrufst, jetzt und sofort!“

Shirley schnappte sich daraufhin Charlottes kleine Umhängetasche und angelte, das Handy des Mädchens heraus. In ihren Kontakten suchte sie die Handynummer Daniels heraus und drückte auf Anrufen. 

Charlotte, die von den Geschehnissen kurz zuvor noch benommen war, musste sich stehend etwas nach Vorne beugen, während Mr. Brown sie von hinten fest im Griff hielt. Er schob ihr kurzes Röckchen nach oben und riss ihr den Slip regelrecht vom Leib. Charlotte wehrte sich verzweifelt mit Händen und Füßen und versuchte nach hinten auszutreten. Sie konnte aber der unbändigen Kraft Mr. Browns nichts entgegensetzen. Da hielt ihr Shirley auch schon das Handy ans Ohr. 

Daniel: „Hallo, wer ist da? Charlotte bist du’s“

Kaum waren diese Worte gesprochen, zwängte Mr. Brown seinen harten Schwanz auch schon in Charlottes enges Poloch. Als seine Eichel die ersten Zentimeter ihrer Darmfotze passiert hatte, stöhnte sie laut auf, schüttelte ihren Kopf wild hin und her und machte eine vor Schmerz verzerrte Grimasse. 

Charlotte: “Ja, Daniel, …ahhh.ich…ahh…vermisse dich ahhh“

Daniel: „Ist alles gut bei dir! Du klingst so komisch!

Charlotte versuchte ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, doch Mr. Browns harter großer Schwanz pflügte sich immer tiefer in ihren engen Arsch. Also gab sie nach. Und stöhnte laut wie eine billige Straßenhure. 

Charlotte: „Daniel… aww awww, ich. Ahhh. Ich liebe dich, bitte verzeih mir. Au…“

Daraufhin brach die Verbindung ab. Mr. Brown hatte seinen Schwanz nun bis zum Anschlag in Charlottes engen Po und befummelte mit seinen starken Händen ihre zarten Oberschenkel, während er sie weiterhin mit harten Stößen fickte. Charlotte spürte jeden einzelnen seiner harten Stöße, sie war schon fast am Rande der Besinnungslosigkeit, als plötzlich ein mächtiges Zucken durch seinen Schwanz ging, und er ihr die volle Ladung warmen Spermas direkt in die Darmfotze pumpte. Daraufhin ließ Mr. Brown von ihr ab, Charlotte sank entkräftet zu Boden. Sie fühlte sich wie eine billige Straßennutte, die man einfach benutzt und danach einfach wegschmeißt. Ohne Slip und Euros in der Tasche musste sie ganz allein den Weg nach Hause wiederfinden. Auch, wenn sie wollte, konnte sie die Geschehnisse dieses Tages nie mehr vergessen. Für Mr. Brown und Shirley hingegen, war es ein äußerst lukratives Geschäft. Das Orgasmopol konnte immer weiter expandieren und immer mehr unschuldige Mädchen an Land ziehen. 


End file.
